


Ещё, злой повелитель

by MSIEEG



Series: Злой повелитель [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSIEEG/pseuds/MSIEEG
Summary: Спустя неделю после попытки похищения, которая закончилась лучше, чем хотелось бы, Мегамозг пытается снова. Теперь у него есть план.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Series: Злой повелитель [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Ещё, злой повелитель

**Author's Note:**

> Предыдущая часть: "Да, злой повелитель!"  
> Продолжение, возможно, следует, у меня в голове есть ещё пара странных кинков, которые они должны обыграть.

– Мисс Ричи? Мы встретились вновь.

Его утробный, глубокий голос пробирает её до мурашек и она поворачивает голову на этот звук.

На этот раз на её голове нет проклятого мешка — ну хоть какое-то облегчение. Вместо мешка она чувствует шёлковую ленту на своих глазах.

– Скучали по мне? – его голос с другой стороны и она резко поворачивает голову туда.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – цедит она и изо всех сил дёргает руками вниз.

Но, конечно, она уже знает, что верёвки безупречны. Как всегда. Она крепко связана по рукам и, вероятно, прицеплена сверху к какому-нибудь крюку так, чтобы ноги могли твёрдо стоять на земле, даже пока она держит руки полусогнутыми. За её спиной, сбоку, нигде по-близости нет стены, судя по акустике вокруг. Воздух прохладен, но пахнет пылью и землёй. Заброшенный склад? Стройка? Городские трущобы?

Он хмыкает. Она дёргается снова.

– Тебя не было неделю! – рявкает она.

– Конечно. Я был в тюрьме из-за вашего друга. Все претензии к нему, моя дорогая.

– Ты сбежал пять дней назад!

– Мне нужно было подготовиться к плану.

– Пять дней, Мегамозг!

– Да, это очень, очень хороший план. Или вы ждали, что я буду заходить к вам на ужин каждый вечер после планирования?

Она скрипит зубами, потому что... Она не ждала этого, но, чёрт возьми, это было бы прекрасно, до замирания сердца. Мегамозг каждый вечер в её квартире на ужин. Вместо ужина. На столе. На полу. На диване. В душе. В её руках, чтобы она, наконец, смогла сделать с ним всё, что захочет. Она хищно облизывается. Чёрт возьми, после того, что он сделал с ней, он был обязан остаться на ужин, и на ночь и, в конце концов, достаточно долго для того, чтобы оставить её к утру полностью удовлетворённой и не выспавшейся и...

Она чувствует, как он плавно обходит её и пытается поворачивать голову следом.

– Ты обещал, что не бросишь меня! – рассерженно шипит она.

– Не отпущу. Я сказал, я никогда не отпущу тебя. Разве я отпускал?

Она чувствует его прикосновение к своей шее и замирает. Проклятые бабочки в её животе тут же пробуждаются от спячки, когда он проводит своим изящным тонким пальцем от уха вниз, потом по линии её ключицы, потом вверх и останавливается под подбородком.

– Я не разрешала меня трогать, – цедит она.

– Я злодей. Мне не нужно разрешение.

Он касается губами её кожи на горле под подбородком и, боже, это заставляет армию мурашек бежать по её телу. Но она всё равно дёргается и пытается оттолкнуть его плечом. Она всё ещё обижена. Она старается помнить об этом.

– Не смей даже пытаться, – шипит она. – Я ждала тебя пять дней!

– Я здесь, – отзывается он и снова целует её шею и она чувствует, как его пальцы невесомо двигаются вдоль её беззащитного тела.

– Я ждала тебя, тебя, чёрт возьми, а ты послал за мной Прислужника! Какого чёрта?

Она пытается контролировать свой голос, но он скользит губами по её коже, а его божественные пальцы крепко прижимаются к её талии, а потом он проводит по чувствительному участку под рёбрами и она непроизвольно охает.

– Мисс Ричи, мы с вами очень хорошо помним, что случилось, когда я пришёл за вами лично в последний раз, – с упрёком говорит он и берёт пальцами её подбородок, приподнимает чуть вверх.

Она ждёт поцелуя в губы, но его не происходит и через несколько томительных секунд она начинает злиться ещё сильнее.

– Можно подумать, ты сейчас не делаешь именно это, – сердито говорит она.

– Это? – его пальцы неожиданно резко пробегают по её животу, по рёбрам, по спине, дыхание перехватывает и она, не сдержавшись, стонет.

– Чёртов профессионал, ты знаешь, как это работает, это нечестно! – рявкает она, пытаясь выгнуться подальше от его пальцев.

Он обходит её со спины и кладёт подбородок ей на плечо, обжигая щёку своим дыханием.

– Да, но это не значит, что я уже изучил всю систему. Что будет, если щекотать тебя здесь?

Она резко выдыхает, когда его нежные пальцы касаются её подмышек и начинают плавно водить по коже вниз, к груди, вверх, к внутренней стороне локтей, снова вниз.

– Не смей, чёрт возьми, когда я с тобой серьёзно разговариваю... Ах...

Он находит самые чувствительные места и начинает выводить на них круги.

– Разве я вам мешаю? – самодовольно мурчит он. – Продолжайте, я вас внимательно слушаю, мисс Ричи.

– Не миссричкай мне!

Он смеётся странным воркующим голосом и она замирает. Она тысячу раз слушала его злодейский смех, сумасшедший смех, торжествующий смех, но это... Она бы назвала это сексуальным смехом и это действительно заводит.

– Ты что-то хотела сказать, моя дорогая? – его язык внезапно оказывается в её ушной раковине, она вздыхает, охает и дрожит всем телом от этого странного ощущения.

– Хотела... – выдыхает она и потрясённо замолкает, когда его нежные руки, которые только что плавно гладили её предплечья у самых верёвок внезапно и резко хватают и сдавливают её груди. – Чёрт... Мегамозг.

Его губы хищно впиваются в её шею, его зубы слегка прикусывают её и он всасывает в себя участок кожи. Она стонет и пытается взять голос под контроль, но он сдавливает пальцами её соски, перекатывает, и она почти задыхается.

– Мегамозг... Мегамозг, чёрт возьми.

– Да, моя сладкая?

– Я не сладкая!

Он снова кусает её шею, на этот раз ощутимее, а потом проводит по следу от укуса языком, ведёт им дальше, к уху, прикусывает и всасывает в рот мочку, снова прикусывает, сильнее.

– Ммм, я бы поспорил.

Его пальцы продолжают тереть и выкручивать её соски через майку, но огонь обжигает её не там, разливаясь внизу живота и она практически чувствует, как начинает ныть и подрагивать её клитор. Она никогда так его не чувствовала раньше, она потрясённо открывает и закрывает рот, откидывает голову ему на плечо и пытается прижаться к нему бёдрами.

Она смутно, очень смутно помнит, что по правилам обязана сопротивляться ему до конца, но, чёрт возьми, его пальцы просто божественны, его зубы...

Она стонет. Он мурчит от удовольствия слышать это. Она хватает ртом воздух, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Его пальцы слишком... Она даже не знала, что у неё такая чувствительная грудь!

– Мегамо-озг, – стонет она.

– Да, сладкая?

– Я не сладкая... тебе... о боже... нет...

– Да?

Он отпускает одну грудь и его рука тут же оттягивает резинку её штанов и ныряет внутрь, его сильные пальцы с давлением проводят по её трусикам и, изогнувшись, упершись в него спиной, она протяжно стонет.

– Не нравится? – насмешливо спрашивает он и повторяет движение, вверх и вниз, с ещё большим давлением, от чего у неё просто перехватывает дыхание под горлом.

– Нет... – она старается не вздрагивать и не тереться об него, но... Она трётся об него и закусывает губу, глотая новый стон.

– Тогда почему ты такая мокрая для меня? – его влажные губы всё ещё касаются её уха и, не дожидаясь ответа, он начинает вылизывать её ушную раковину, его пальцы стискивают и перекатывают сосок через одежду, пальцы другой руки с силой трут клитор через одежду, она кусает свои губы чтобы не стонать, не кричать, но задыхается и дёргается в его руках, всё, чего она хочет, это чтобы одежды не было, просто не было.

– Я... – она всхлипывает. – я...

– Да, сладкая?

– Нет! – отвечает она и трётся о его пальцы, двигая бёдрами и извиваясь. – Я тебе... не сладкая!

– Ох, я, похоже, должен проверить, в каких местах ты не сладкая, прежде чем верить тебе на слово.

Он резко отпускает её и она разочарованно, почти болезненно стонет, повисая на толстых верёвках, всхлипывая и поворачивая голову, пытаясь уловить, где он.

Она вздрагивает и вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда чувствует, что он хватает её за штаны спереди и резко стягивает их вниз, обнажая её. Это прохладно, волнительно и она замирает в предвкушении. Она знает, догадывается, что он собирается делать, у неё захватывает дух от одной мысли об этом, она дрожит.

Его пальцы касаются её лодыжек и после контакта кожа к коже она понимает, что на этот раз он без перчаток, она чувствует его твёрдые ногти, легко щекочущие её. Она закусывает губу. Она помнит, что должна сопротивляться, но боится, что если сделает это слишком агрессивно, он отстранится. И если ничего не сделает, он может отстраниться тоже, чтобы попытаться её разозлить.

Пока она думает, он снимает её домашние тапочки, поднимая каждую её ногу по очереди и плавно водя пальцами по икрам.

Она не готова к тому, что его губы внезапно касаются её кожи почти у самых пальцев и тревожно вздыхает. Боже, её ноги достаточно чистые? Когда он скользит влажным языком вокруг её большого пальца, она паникует и пытается выдернуть ногу у него из рук, но он держит её крепко, а потом обхватывает палец губами и сосёт. Она слабеет и точно бы упала, если бы не была подвешена за руки и странное, тянущее, щекочущее ощущение от его губ бежит по её коже по ногам, вверх, так что захватывает дух и она снова не может дышать.

Он на коленях перед ней и он целует, облизывает и сосёт пальцы её ног. Сосёт. О боже.

Он мурлычет, проводит языком под подушечками пальцев, а потом берёт в рот второй палец, сосёт, и она ахает, это так же волнительно, так же потрясающе. Он крепко держит её ногу и начинает щекотать подошву пальцами второй руки, ища нежные, чувствительные места, пока плавно и ритмично сосёт и нежно покусывает её пальцы по очереди и она задыхается, ахает и снова задыхается от новых волн удовольствия, заставляющих её живот вздрагивать, губы вспыхивать, а клитор приятно ныть. Она никогда не догадывалась, что у неё на ногах столько рецепторов и их можно так использовать. В голову приходит шальная мысль, что если она испытывает столько удовольствия только от того, что он сосёт её пальцы, что же она сможет сделать с ним, когда доберётся до его члена, если, конечно, анатомически он такой же человек, как везде. Какой у него член? Эта мысль так сильно возбуждает, что она глубоко стонет.

– Сладкая, – удовлетворённо говорит он, в последний раз облизнув её пальцы и она пытается отдышаться, пока он прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев по её ноге вверх. – Вкусная...

Он прикусывает её кожу под коленом и посасывает её, она снова взволнованно ахает.

– Аппетитная...

Он проводит языком по её бедру с внутренней стороны, останавливается, прикусывает, дует, снова ведёт языком, его пальцы следуют с небольшим отставанием и выводят узоры на её ноге, едва-едва касаясь.

– Моя... – выдыхает он ей в лобок, а потом накрывает ртом её клитор и проводит языком снизу вверх, мимо губ к пульсирующему бугорку, ещё раз, ещё раз, жадно, ещё раз, издавая щёлкающие, чавкающие звуки, когда его рот и язык отрываются от неё прежде чем снова впиться, сосать и лизать.

Запрокинув голову, окончательно повиснув на верёвках, она громко стонет, потому что это буквально лучшее, что он заставлял её испытывать. Ободрённый этим, он мурчит и постанывает в неё, вызывая потрясающие вибрации.

Он возится у её ног, запрокидывает одно бедро себе не плечо, второе бедро, принимает почти весь её вес на себя, но это его не беспокоит. Он плотнее устраивается между её ног, прижимая её к себе за зад, чтобы его язык мог проникать глубже и удовлетворённо стонет в неё, вибрирует, заставляя кричать от удовольствия, подтягиваться на руках, чтобы опускаться ему на лицо, хватать ртом воздух в попытках вдохнуть и снова кричать с каждым его быстрым ритмичным движением языка.

Его язык замедляется и он перестаёт скользить по ней и внутри неё, заставляя её беспокойно завозиться.

– Что, – всхлипнув, она пытается заговорить. – Почему... Почему ты остановился?

– Ты помнишь правила? – он звучит хрипло и взволнованно.

– Я говорю тебе «нет», пока ты не заставишь сказать тебе «да».

– Я не слышу ни «да», ни «нет».

Она начинает паниковать, чувствуя, как он отстраняется.

– Я забыла, – выдыхает она. – Прости, я забыла все слова, у тебя слишком фантастический язык, чтобы я их вообще помнила.

– А когда ты забываешь все слова, что ты должна говорить, м?

Он неожиданно кусает её за бедро и быстро лижет след от укуса и она вскрикивает.

– Мегамозг!

– Звучит неплохо, да?

Он снова кусает, другое бедро, она только вздрагивает и облизывает губы.

– Я, наверное, должен прекратить, раз план летит к чертям? Вырубить тебя спреем и отправить с Прислужником домой?

Он проводит языком по её коже и целует.

– Нет, пожалуйста, – всхлипывает она.

– Нет что? Нет, не трогай меня или нет, не прекращай трогать?

– Пожалуйста, трогай меня, пожалуйста.

Она всхлипывает и толкается к нему, он водит своим языком по внутренней стороне её бедра, гладит губами, прикусывает, но не касается её там, где она хочет больше всего.

– Ммм, мне нравится, как это звучит. Ты полностью в моей власти и, кажется, умоляешь меня?

– Да, пожалуйста, Мегамозг, трогай меня...

– Я тебя трогаю, – он ощутимо впивается пальцами в её кожу на бёдрах, отпускает, поглаживает.

– Целуй меня...

– Я тебя целую, – поцелуй с одной стороны. С другой стороны. Невесомо.

– Лижи меня... – она нетерпеливо стонет.

– Я лижу тебя, ты такая сладкая.

Его язык скользит от её лобка по животу вверх, к пупку, делает круг, возвращается и отрывается от неё. Она стонет и почти воет, двигая бёдрами навстречу его лицу.

– Ох, пожалуйста, Мегамозг, там, сделай это там...

– Где?

– Пожалуйста...

– Скажи.

– Чёрт возьми, Мегамозг, лижи мой клитор, соси мой клитор, боже, пожалуйста, засунь в меня свой язык!

– Ты смеешь приказывать мне? – он угрожающе шепчет, его лицо прямо в том месте, где она хочет, его губы почти касаются её лобка, его дыхание обжигает и она делает невероятное волевое усилие, чтобы не ткнуться ему навстречу прямо сейчас.

– Да, Мегамозг, я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это, Мегамозг, прямо сейчас, засунь в меня свой язык, соси мой клитор, сейчас же!

– Ах, моя дорогая, в твоём ли положении быть такой властной? – его губы касаются её клитора, пока он говорит, она всхлипывает и дрожит.

– Боже, да...

Он открывает рот, прижимается к ней языком и смыкает губы на ней, посасывает, тянет, давит снизу всей шириной языка и она кричит, восхищённо кричит, не в силах больше контролировать себя, толкается к его лицу бёдрами.

– Ещё, ещё, ещё, пожалуйста, да!

Он снова стонет в неё, впиваясь, подлизывая, всасывая в себя её соки, она кричит, он с силой, больно хватает её за бёдра, прижимает к себе мычит и как будто пожирает её своим ртом. Нет ничего, только его сильные пальцы, его сладкий рот, его шершавый язык. Она кричит.

Ей становится сладко, сладость разливается от его рта по её телу, от вибрации его стона на её клиторе, вглубь, к груди, перехватывая дыхание, кружа голову. Она кричит.

– Мегамозг!

Она кричит.

Он сосёт её.

Она кричит.

Он сдавливает её мокрым, сильным языком.

– Мегамозг!

Она выгибается под его губами, она дрожит, она пульсирует снаружи, она пульсирует внутри, ей сладко, сладко, так сладко, что сложно дышать. Она кричит, дрожит в его руках и кричит, кончая в его жаждущий рот.

– Мегамозг!

Вдох, всхлип, выдох, вдох, тяжёлый, дрожащий выдох.

Ей кажется, она куда-то летит, падает, она ощущает своё тело в воздухе, её связанные руки начинают болезненно ныть и зудеть под верёвками, она вздыхает и дрожит.

Он отпускает её, выбирается из-под неё и ставит её на землю, а она не может стоять и повисает на верёвках, плюя на то, что рукам больно от её тяжести, всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Он встаёт за её спиной, поднимает её, снова ставит на ноги и ласково поглаживает её живот, поддерживая и не давая упасть.

– Ты как? – мягко шепчет он ей на ухо.

– Хорошо, – сладко отзывается она и опирается на него. – Очень хорошо. Превосходно. Божественно, Мегамозг. Ты лучший.

Он смеётся и целует её в шею.

– Я знаю.

– Ты великолепен.

– Я знаю.

– Я люблю тебя.

Она бы не нашла в себе смелости это сказать, но ей так хорошо, так хорошо... Он замирает, на томительную, ужасно долгую секунду замирает, а потом начинает судорожно целовать её, её плечо, шею, щёку, везде где может дотянуться, его руки стискивают её, прижимают её, гладят по всему телу, нигде не останавливаясь, с силой, жадно, он стонет ей в ухо.

– Роксана... Боже, Роксана... Ты сейчас просто сорвёшь мне мой злодейский план... Роксана... Правда? Да? Правда?

– Люблю тебя. Да. Правда. Люблю.

Он поворачивает её к себе, притягивает за талию и резко впивается губами в её губы, взволнованно, страстно, жадно, заставляя стонать себе в рот, отпускает её губы, вдыхает, снова целует, отпускает, целует.

– Люблю тебя, – бормочет он между поцелуями. – Роксана... Люблю тебя... Скажи это ещё раз... Пожалуйста.

– Люблю тебя.

– Люблю тебя.

– Люблю.

Он срывает шёлковую повязку, она, ослеплённая светом, видит его взволнованное лицо, его широко распахнутые безумно зелёные глаза, его потрясающую и растерянную улыбку. Он берёт её лицо в ладони и держит перед собой, всматриваясь в её глаза, буквально пожирая её взглядом.

– Ещё раз. Глядя мне в глаза, – хрипло шепчет он.

– Я люблю тебя, Мегамозг.

Он стонет, будто она доставляет ему невероятное наслаждение и жадно впивается в её губы, прикусывает, отпускает, снова просяще заглядывает ей в глаза.

– Ещё раз.

– Люблю тебя, Мегамозг.

Он опять ловит её губы, теперь нежно, мягко, отпускает.

– Ещё.

– Люблю тебя.

Он обнимает её, притягивает к себе, долго, нежно целует.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня обнимала, – он тянется к верёвкам на её запястьях, потом замирает, прижимается лбом к её шее и медленно стонет: – Пла-ан...

– Что? Твой злодейский план?

Он притягивает её к себе, обнимая за талию и тихо всхлипывает.

– Да. У меня был злодейский план. Но я хочу тебя.

– А разве вот это... Вот это не было твоим злодейским планом?

– Это была половина, – он отстраняется, смотрит на неё и хищно улыбается, снова такой же уверенный в себе и роковой, к какому она привыкла. – Вылизать тебя до оргазма и слышать твой крик — это ровно половина моего злодейского плана. Вторая половина уже для зрелища. Лазеры, пушки. Всё как всегда.

– Тогда сделай это, – она улыбается ему.

– Серьёзно?

– Да, сделай это. Я хочу посмотреть, что ты ещё придумал, чтобы впечатлить меня.

Он быстро её целует.

– Тебе понравится.

– Правда?

– Да. Я ведь великолепен?

– Да, ты великолепен, Мегамозг.

Он снова стонет, как будто она нажала на какую-то особую эрогенную точку. Она улыбается, хитро прищурившись и рассматривая его лицо, подмечая малейшие изменения мимики.

– Я люблю тебя, Мегамозг.

Он охает и прижимает её к себе, она видит, с каким трудом он удерживает себя от поцелуя. Она делает свой голос слаще и говорит медленно, певуче и тягуче, подражая ноткам в его голосе, когда он похищает её и рассказывает особо злодейские способы, которыми мог бы заставить её кричать.

– Ты самый потрясающий на свете, Мегамозг, ты великолепен, ты неподражаем, ты лучшее, что со мной случалось, ты превосходен, ты знаешь это, Мегамозг, так ведь?

– Да... – он стонет и начинает быстро целовать её шею, щёку, подбородок, губы, шею, губы, ухо. – Роксана... что ты делаешь со мной?

– Ты ведь знаешь, как сильно я восхищаюсь твоим блестящим изворотливым умом?

– Роксана... – он стонет, прижавшись к её щеке, губами между её ухом и линией подбородка, нежно, очень нежно скребёт зубами и взволнованно выдыхает.

– Мне так нравится кричать для тебя, когда ты, наконец, нашёл способ заставить меня сделать это, ты знаешь, какой ты гениальный, да?

– Роксана! – со стоном он накрывает ртом её шею и всасывает в себя участок кожи, лижет языком получившийся засос, кусает, целует.

Его руки опускаются с талии на её бёдра, он подхватывает её, прижимает к себе, заставляя обхватить его торс ногами и она удовлетворённо хмыкает, наконец, почувствовав, что у него в штанах точно есть что-то, что она могла бы сосать.

– Мегамозг, ты великолепен, – она с удовольствием дразнит его, он целует и кусает её шею ниже, оставляя новый засос. – Ты чертовски хорош, дьявольски привлекателен и ужасно, просто ужасно невероятен.

Он стискивает её, стонет, жадно целует.

– Роксана... Роксана... Прекрати... Роксана...

– Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я останавливалась, да, мой великолепный злой гений?

– Да... мой план... да, Роксана...

– Я люблю тебя, мой повелитель.

– Ах! – он жадно целует её в губы, прижимает её к себе, с силой сдавливая пальцами, двигает её тело так, чтобы тереться об неё между ног, целует, заставляя молчать, долго, страстно, с силой всовывая в её рот свой язык, сливаясь с её языком, дразня, терзая.

Она тяжело, протяжно стонет вместе с ним, вырывается из плена его губ, откидывается назад, удовлетворённо чувствуя, как он трётся об её набухший клитор тем, что всё это время тщательно оберегал от неё.

– Мой злой повелитель, ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя хочу?

– Замолчи! – он прижимается к ней, кусает её шею, стонет.

– Я не могу молчать, у тебя потрясающе странная и очень чувствительная к моим словам эрогенная зона, знаешь ли, это так возбуждает.

Он притягивает её лицо к себе и целует.

– Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста... Это так хорошо... Мы продолжим, обещаю... Просто пожалуйста... Я должен закончить... А не трахать тебя на полу, здесь и сейчас...

– Ох, я бы не отказалась... чтобы ты трахнул...

Он со стоном зажимает её рот рукой, отстраняется, прижимается лбом к её лбу, смотрит в глаза.

– Роксана, – со стоном выдыхает он. – Ты всегда будешь мне противостоять, верно? У тебя всегда получается. Я хочу закончить свой злодейский план. А уже потом трахать тебя. Долго, нежно. В кровати. На простынях. За закрытыми дверями. А не здесь и сейчас под прицелами камер, которые автоматически включатся через две минуты сорок шесть секунд и будут транслировать нас по всему Метросити.

– Ты... Что?! – ошеломлённо и рассерженно вскрикивает Роксана и начинает извиваться в его руках. – Отпусти меня! Сейчас же!

– Уже лучше, спасибо, – он целует её щёку и ставит её на землю. – Не то, чтобы меня не возбуждало это, но это я могу контролировать.

Он нежно проводит пальцем по её лицу и она, дёрнувшись, пытается укусить его, чтобы привести в чувство.

– Мегамозг! Я, чёрт возьми, голая!

– Я знаю, – он улыбается совсем безумной улыбкой.

– Мегамозг, меня нельзя показывать в таком виде!

– Ох, да, прости.

Он подходит к ней и резким движением разрывает на ней майку и сдирает остатки лоскутов с её тела.

– Мегамозг!!! – она почти визжит. – Что ты творишь?! Камеры! Я голая!

Он свистит.

Она дёргается, на неё внезапно обрушивается гомон умботов, они подлетают к ней, она чувствует их холодные хватательные конечности, она почти кричит, у неё кружится голова от страха и отсутствия любых мыслей, чёрт возьми, её покажут абсолютно голую и окружённую лапающими её умботами по всем каналам, это ужасно, ужасно, ужасно, а потом она понимает, что стоит на полу в коротком коктейльном платье, на высоких двенадцатисантиметровых шпильках, а бот с розовым хохолком заканчивает её макияж, пока кто-то над её головой колдует что-то с причёской, пшикая лаком.

Он смеётся, глядя на неё, смеётся и сверкает глазами. Умботы переодели и его и теперь он стоит в ужасно злодейском виде, в потрясающе зловещей усеянной огромными тонкими шипами и синими молниями накидке с высоким и пышным воротником, в ботинках, высота платформы которых не короче её шпилек.

– Мне нравится, что я нашёл способ заставить тебя кричать не только от удовольствия.

– Я без трусов, – она обижено надувает губу.

– Да. По плану ты должна стоять без трусов под камерами после того, как только что кончила.

– Если меня потащат обследовать к медикам, а меня потащат хотя бы потому, что у меня глубокие ссадины от твоих верёвок, как я им объясню, почему я в коктейльном платье с юбкой едва прикрывающей задницу, на шпильках и, чёрт возьми, без трусов?! Не говоря о том, что меня могут фотографировать снизу! Ты с ума сошёл!

– Хорошо.

Он опускается перед ней на колени, у неё ёкает сердце. Он поднимает с пола её пижамные штаны, вытаскивает из них трусы с мокрым пятном и поднимает на неё глаза. Закусив губу, она позволяет ему надеть их на себя и, когда он поправляет резинку, он внезапно наклоняется вперёд и кусает её через трусы, зажимая языком. Она ахает.

– Мегамозг, камеры!

Он поправляет подол её платья и гладит её ноги.

– Сорок восемь секунд.

– Убери одежду из кадра!

Он делает какой-то жест, несколько умботов быстро уносят остатки одежды прочь, а он отстраняется.

– Вы готовы, мисс Ричи?

– Если ты не придёшь сегодня на ужин, я убью тебя.

– Договорились.

Он быстро целует её в щёку.

– Люблю тебя, – шепчет он.

Свет зажигается ярче, она, наконец, осматривается по сторонам, чтобы понять, где они находятся.

Он поворачивается к умботу с видеокамерой, опустившемуся прямо перед ними и разводит руки в стороны в торжественном жесте.

– Привет, Метросити! – кричит на камеру он.

Она, поняв, что её тоже снимают, вздыхает и демонстративно закатывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Отзывы правда делают меня очень счастливой и заряжают энергией для следующего фанфика через неделю. Так что, если не сложно.


End file.
